


Серебряная Длань, Черный Клинок

by Груш Лимонный (Grimm_R)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_R/pseuds/%D0%93%D1%80%D1%83%D1%88%20%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9
Summary: Этот фик победил на 2010 Blizzard Global Writing Contest. На вопрос канонизируют ли его, как "В тени Солнца" Сары Пайн, Микки Нельсон ответил: "Возможно", но воз и ныне там. А фик хороший, прочитайте =)Перевод не во всех именах собственных следует официальной локализации.
Kudos: 4





	Серебряная Длань, Черный Клинок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver Hand, Ebon Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541762) by Raphael Ahad. 



Все чаянья на спокойный и мирный день, что теплились у Тириона Фордринга, рухнули, когда, так сказать, отважнейшие защитники Стальгорна и Сен'Джина в бешенстве сбили друг друга со скакунов. Поднялся крик, зрители повалили к арене, и Тирион и его спутники остались сидеть на трибунах одни. В одно мгновение мнимая сдержанность толпы обратилась в кавардак. Расистская ругань полетела камнями на дворфском, всеобщем, зандали и орочьем, и Тирион едва сдерживался, чтобы не добавить в общий гвалт пару проклятий. 

Сердитый вздох заклубился на холоде облачком. Тирион прикрыл глаза рукой: не хотел видеть, как Баррет Рамси и его порядком уставшие стражники доблестно, но в конце концов напрасно ещё раз пытаются восстановить порядок на турнирной площадке. Неумолчный грохот ударов стали по дереву отражался эхом от стен Колизея Авангарда и заглушал игру лютни и арфы, и так едва слышную сквозь ледяной ветер. Рядом с Тирионом, негодуя, манерно цокнул зубами высший эльф в накидке Серебряного Союза. 

\- Право, Джарен, водить нынче такое знакомство, – Арелас Зореясный смахнул светло-золотистый локон со лба и скрестил руки. - С дикарями без чести. С этими варварами из Орды. 

Джарен Верносолнцый, по другую сторону от Тириона, в ответ брезгливо наморщился. Огненно-рыжая копна волос была под стать его наряду и расцветке Похитителей Солнца. 

\- Ты назвал их дикарями, но чести у них в стократ больше, чем у твоих союзников людей. Орк размахивает топором, но держит его в руках. Человек же прячет кинжал в своей улыбке.

\- Довольно, - буркнул Тирион, вставая. - Я советую вам двоим помочь сэру Рамси, прежде чем ваши делегаты заставят вас краснеть. Все народы знают о чести. Впрочем, вам этого не услышать от тех, кто с вами прибыл.

Повернувшись, верховный лорд ушел и оставил эльфов спорить наедине. "Если бы они знали, как меня раздражают, - размышлял Тирион, - возможно, поняли бы, что общего у них больше, чем они думают".

В коридоре, на пути к воротам Колизея, вдоль стен стойко бдели статуи погибших героев Серебряной Длани и Серебряного Авангарда. Тирион взглянул в их каменные глаза, хотел было почтить павших, но постыдился – всё ещё доносился шум беспорядков – и отвел взгляд от застывших лиц. Он поднялся по деревянной лестнице на галерею, вполне прочную, несмотря на спешность стройки. Кивком поздоровался с часовым у края трибуны и повернул на север, к самым дальним мосткам.

Береговой бриз принес с собой манящие запахи жареной рыбы и свинины на вертеле, а с торговых рядов ниже - знакомые окрики, - желанная передышка от бушующих беспорядков за спиной. Поначалу торговцы не спешили приезжать, но только разнеслась молва о турнире, они стали прибывать всё чаще. В итоге, они окружили лагерь колизея со всех сторон и усердно зазывали солдат, ответивших на призыв Авангарда, купить тот или иной товар, а зрителям предлагали одежду, флажки и безделушки.

Тирион слушал торговый гул и улыбался. Эдрик долго буйствовал насчет купцов и заявлял, как обычно, что за корыстолюбие они будут постыжены и посрамлены. Тирион, напротив, считал их забавными. Они ему напомнили о его же турнирах в Дольном Очаге, - казалось, то было сто лет назад, - и вот трубит горн, и на летнем лордеронском ветру приветливо смеются зрители, и во рту привкус сочнейшего мяса и медового вина, и восторг в глазах Таелана, когда рыцари Восточных Королевств начинают бой.

Порыв ледяного ветра озлобленным волком прокусил через швы доспех верховного лорда, и вернул его из мира грез. С тяжелым сердцем Тирион напомнил себе, что в краю вечной зимы негде взяться летнему лордеронскому ветру, а глаза Таелана закрыты навечно. Здесь остались лишь торговцы.

\- Знаешь, чему у живых больше всего завидует Плеть, Тирион?

Голос проскрипел холодно. И прежде чем повернуться, Тирион уже знал, кому этот голос принадлежит. У Дариона Могрейна вошло в привычку начинать каждый их разговор с вопроса, - весьма скрупулезного, - знает ли Тирион - что-то. Вместо доспехов Дарион предпочел надеть темно-фиолетовую мантию своего второго "я" - Черного Смотрителя. По мнению Тириона, подходящее имя, если учитывать, что с первых дней Дарион и его Рыцари Черного Клинка не участвовали в турнире и были лишь зрителями.

\- Приветствую, Дарион. Меня не уведомили о твоем прибытии.

\- Что вы можете ненавидеть, - сказал Дарион, пропуская мимо ушей приветствие. - Поразительно.

\- Я сам слышал от нежити Плети, и не раз, что они ненавидят живых.

\- Ненавидят, - ответил рыцарь смерти, - но та ненависть – из мертвых холодных сердец. Жалкое подобие настоящего чувства.

Он откинул голову и вслушался в шум беспорядков позади себя. Тирион заметил, что на его замерзших потрескавшихся губах блуждает ухмылка.

\- Да, но у живых, - сказал Дарион не то задумчиво, не то как-то ещё – трудно было понять, так как черная магия давно исказила его голос. - В их жилах кипит кровь. Они бывают в бешенстве. И так громко вопят, что под ними земля дрожит. Живые ненавидят друг друга сильней, чем Плеть когда-нибудь сумеет. Если бы ты знал, как же там хотят вспомнить, что это за чувство, чтобы обуздать и управлять ним.

\- И ты? - спросил Тирион, словно обвинил, хотя не собирался. – И ты не помнишь, что значит ненавидеть кого-то?

Дарион взглянул на него. Его лазурные глаза неестественно сияли нежизнью, скрывая их настоящую живую синь, а его янтарно-желтые усы покрылись белоснежным инеем. У Тириона внутри пробежал холодок оттого, что пара этих черт казались похожими, как две капли воды. 

\- Помню, - помолчав, ответил Дарион. - Возможно, лучше чем ты. Не я же решил свести старых врагов вместе и дать им в руки дубинки.

Тирион хмыкнул. Дарион начал испытывать его терпение, а ведь прежде они уже обсуждали это, и разговор полетел к чертям.

\- Турнир необходим, Дарион. Мы не сможем победить Артаса числом - он обратит это число против нас. Ты лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, знаешь об этом. 

\- Я знаю, и точно знаю, ты был не до конца честен с теми, кто тут бьется на арене. Ты говоришь, что цель турнира - отобрать сильнейших солдат в Азероте. Но я знаю, чего ты добиваешься на самом деле. Погасить пожар войны, начатый Ринном и Адским Криком. И потому я считаю, что ты – дурак.

Тирион разозлился, но Дарион был прав. В глубине души он надеялся, что введенное здесь перемирие, хотя бы на время, подстегнет сотрудничать Альянс и Орду. Не нужно было особо всматриваться, чтобы заметить: ничего подобного не случилось.

\- Если намереваемся победить Артаса, мы должны быть в одном строю, - признал он. – Обожди, Дарион, им еще откроется истина.

\- У них был не один год, Тирион. Ничего не будет.

\- Но уже есть, - возразил Тирион. Прежде, он подталкивал Дариона к этому разговору, но с каждым днем всё сильней хотел, чтобы тот согласился. – В твоём ордене рыцарей. Если бы участники турнира увидели плечом к плечу людей и отрекшихся, орков и ночных эльфов, если бы ты, как жест, прислал сюда полк и возвел шатер...

Смех Дариона оглушил битым стеклом. По телу Тириона пробежал озноб, а несколько крестоносцев неподалёку обернулись. 

\- Нет, - ответил Дарион, и его тон не допускал возражений.

Тирион кипел гневом. Пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы не начать капать желчью.

\- Если ты не пришлешь своих рыцарей, - сказал он, стараясь быть вежливым, – зачем почтил своим присутствием?

\- Мои рыцари и я составляем свой план. Без помпы и пышностей, как в твоём мероприятии, но, надо сказать, мы по-другому привыкли делать своё дело.

Дарион взглянул на Тириона и, на миг, изменился в лице. Не знай Тирион его так хорошо, подумал бы, что Дарион смутился.

– Я приехал пригласить тебя в Мрачный Свод. Обсудить план.

Тирион приподнял брови. Он не ожидал этого.

– Почему просто-напросто не рассказать о плане здесь? Я не могу оставить турнир без присмотра.

Дарион бросил взгляд в сторону.

\- Я бы лучше поговорил с тобой с глазу на глаз, – сказал он полушепотом. - Уверен, на день Эдрик сможет взять всё в свои руки. И Баррет Рамси, похоже, умело следит за порядком. Когда я был в Серебряном Рассвете, Тиросс поручал ему грести навоз лопатой. Рад видеть, что он растет над собой.

У Тириона больно заныло в переносице. На миг в голове помутилось, и он затосковал по старому поместью на берегу реки Тондрорил, по жизни без войны и бремени лидерства. Но та жизнь слишком дорого ему стоила, в конце концов, и лучше о ней не вспоминать.

\- Я встречусь с тобой завтра, Дарион, – прохрипел он по-старчески устало. – Увидим, как ты намерен низложить Артаса.

\- Короля Лича.

Тирион открыл глаза. Дарион смотрел не то на него, не то сквозь, взгляд пуст, как обычно. 

\- Прости? - спросил Тирион, не понимая, зачем было уточнять.

\- Ты назвал его Артас, но Артас давно мертв.

Дарион обвел недовольным взглядом турнирные площадки, торговые ряды ниже, тренировочные манекены на аренах, прямо-таки окруживших Колизей; между поединками за одним столом ужинали начинающие бойцы, бывалые и отважнейшие; лютня и флейта играли для зрителей, пришедших не только посмотреть, но и поставить на кого-нибудь. 

\- Он воткнул Ледяную Скорбь в сердце отца и умер в тот же день, – сказал Дарион, дрогнув голосом. А когда вновь взглянул на Тириона, увидел в его глазах рябь участи и сочувствия. – И помни. Лордерон умер вместе с ним.

После этих слов Тириона будто растоптали: вбил в землю копытами табун диких элекков. 

На прощание Черный Смотритель слегка поклонился, и затем пошел вниз по лестнице.

Шум беспорядков стих, вновь ясно слышались безмятежные окрики торговцев, и как на ветру хлопают знамена. Но в сердце Тириона было беспокойно: в нём бушевала буря.

***

Тирион хоть и слышал что-то о Мрачном Своде, но, увидев его воочию, был ошеломлен. Мрачный Свод высился посреди горных вершин, а саронитовым шпилем был подобен Цитадели Ледяной Короны. Рыцари Черного Клинка недавно вырвали его из когтей Плети, и Тирион мог только представить, как сильно там будут давить даже стены, напоминая о прежних владельцах.

Он увидел Дариона в кругу его рыцарей, и те стояли, будто заговорщики, около гротескной кузни рун – одной из многих, что у них есть. Дарион сменил мантию на полный доспех и куда больше выглядел командующим. Посыл был ясен: здесь верховный лорд – он, а не Тирион. При виде паладина Дарион дал соратникам команду разойтись и знаком указал, чтобы Тирион подошел в дальний угол зала.

– Я уже подумал, что ты не придешь, – признался он, и его неестественный голос эхом забился в шлеме.

– Дела потребовали быть лично, – ответил Тирион. – Король Вариан и леди Джайна прилетели на борту “Усмирителя Небес” этим утром. Вождь Тралл и предводитель Адский Крик прибыли вскоре после них.

– Приятно знать, что во время войны правители Азерота находят время усладиться добротным поединком.

Тирион пропустил мимо ушей эту колкость.

– Ринна мало заботит турнир, но он понимает важность единства перед Плетью. Тралл всегда разделял моё мнение.

Немного помолчав, он тихо проворчал:

– Но Гаррош, кажется, с тобой солидарен.

Смерть не лишила смешок Дариона едких ноток.

– Может, в итоге, у Орды появилась надежда.

Тирион помрачнел: его душила мысль о Гарроше.

– Тралл видит в сыне его отца. Надеюсь, он помнит, как жил и что делал Громмаш Адский Крик, а не всего лишь как погиб.

– Отец редко видит сына настоящим, – сказал Дарион. Сказал немного загадочно, и Тириону захотелось взглянуть, что же за выражение лица там, за железной маской.

Один из рыцарей подошел к ним, без слов отдал Дариону свиток, поклонился и вернулся на пост. Тирион заметил, что не слышал какого-либо приказа от Дариона, даже жеста не было. Как он распоряжается всякий раз, Тирион мог лишь догадываться. Словно Артас распоряжается Плетью, подумал он встревоженно.

– Помнишь, что я тебе сказал, когда мы пробили первую брешь в стенах Плетхольма? – спросил Дарион, пока разворачивал пергамент и изучал его.

– Ты сказал накрыть огнем орудий моих же людей, – чуть скрыв презрение, ответил Тирион. – Я и слушать не хотел.

– Если запомнил только это, значит упустил главное. Я говорил, что Король Лич не знает границ, – Дарион повернул пергамент и дал его Тириону в руки. – И вот почему, если намерены победить его, мы должны расширить свои. Вот мой план.

Сперва Тирион не понимал, что читает. Свиток был исписан магическими рунами, к тому же необычными, но мало-помалу он начал замечать линии кузнечного чертежа. Он внимательнее всмотрелся в чертёж, и его чуть не вывернуло.

– Дарион, – едва выговорил он – Это что?

– Наш ключ к победе, – ответил рыцарь смерти, и Тирион мог чуть ли не услышать, как истлевшие губы искривились мерзкой улыбочкой. – Высеченный из груды древнейшего саронита, а сердцевина — из Отмщения Света. Весьма кстати, что мы используем против него его же оружие, правда?

Тирион едва заметно качал головой, а сам уставился на пергамент.

– Нет…

Дарион же упорно продолжал.

– Когда клинок будет выкован, он обагрится в крови его сильнейших марионеток. Затем он впитает ещё тысячу душ.

У Тириона земля уходила из-под ног. Он держал этот план в руках и уже чувствовал, что порочен.

– Довольно, Дарион, – его голос вновь окреп.

Но слова Дариона звучали пылко, и, казалось, он не слышит или не хочет слышать, что Тирион против.

– И наконец, его украсят обломки Ледяного Трона. Главный источник его могущества мы обернем против него же! Я всего-то прошу дать в помощь мастеров Серебряного Авангарда. Они так быстро построили тот колизей…

**– Сказал же, довольно!**

Слова Тириона прогремели на весь зал. Несколько рыцарей, озадаченные этой вспышкой гнева, отложили дела и вытянули шеи, чтобы услышать о чем спорят.

Дарион был невозмутим и стоял, как столб.

– Надо думать, ты считаешь создание Темной Скорби неприемлемым.

– Темная Скорбь? – сказал Тирион, будто выругался. – Ты совсем из ума выжил, Дарион? Выковать оружие из древнейшего саронита, которое будет пожирать души убитых? Украшенный осколками Ледяного Трона? Артас сейчас сидит на этом троне. Его душу забрал этот трон, – Тирион смял свиток и бросил комок к ногам Дариона. – Да одно название уже ясно говорит, как гадко лишь пытаться это создать. Ты катишься по той же скользкой дорожке, что и Артас!

Какой-то миг Дарион молчал и не сводил глаз со смятого свитка на полу. Когда же он заговорил, от прежней пылкости не было и следа, остался лишь жуткий холод.

– Выбирай слова, паладин. Я отличаюсь от него.

Тирион вышел из себя. Он кипел праведным гневом, но сдерживался, стиснув зубы.

– Разве, Могрейн? – он приблизился к Дариону, едва ли не вплотную. – Замечу, он не единственный, кто убил своего отца.

Он бы никогда не подумал, что в мертвецах столько прыти. Латная перчатка, сжатая в кулак, молнией пронзила воздух, и уже через миг Тирион валился на колени, чувствуя привкус крови во рту. На весь зал грянул хор дюжин вынутых мечей, но Рыцари Черного Клинка тут же замерли: на то была их воля или же их верховного лорда, Тирион не знал.

Дарион сорвал с себя шлем, и тот с лязгом ударился о землю. Тирион сплюнул кровь, повернулся взглянуть на Дариона и в изумлении застыл: черные слезы катились из сияющих глаз рыцаря смерти и, прежде чем упасть, замерзали на щеках, изувечивая лицо порезами. Тирион знать не знал, что мертвые могут рыдать.

– Артас Менетил своего отца заколол, – его голос дрожал так же сильно, как при жизни. – Моему я даровал покой.

Тирион хотел было что-то сказать в оправдание, но у него словно язык прилип к горлу.

Дарион расстегнул ремни нагрудника и бросил его рядом со шлемом: на голом теле, по всей длине грудины тянулся длинный зарубцованный шрам.

– Помнишь, как я умер, Тирион? – в словах слышалась лишь боль, её было не скрыть, как бы не искажала черная магия его голос. – Артас всадил меч в сердце родного отца – cвоё сердце я проткнул сам. Душа моего отца томилась в муках, и я умер ради её свободы. Спроси себя, разве Артас хоть что-нибудь принес в жертву ради своего отца? Я умер ради моего. Я любил его, любил как сын. Уж это ты должен знать лучше других.

Тишина стыло повисла в Мрачном Своде, и воздух от неё оцепенел; но Тирион всё ещё дышал, хоть его и сковывал стыдом тяжелый груз в сердце. И вновь Дарион был прав. Но изготовить такой клинок…

– Дарион, – сказал он, вставая. – Я сожалею о сказанном. Но своё мнение не поменяю. Не может быть и речи, чтобы прибегать к мраку и его силам в борьбе против Короля Лича, иначе, вслед за ним, мы сами последуем во мрак. Мы обязаны держаться Света.

Тирион оперся о рукоять Испепелителя.

– Однажды, твой отец поднял этот меч против Плети и вселил страх в их бесчувственные сердца. Благодаря тебе, этот меч вновь с нами. Именно он станет нашим ключом к победе.

До Тириона донесся скрипучий смех Дариона: без прежних едких ноток, издевки и самодовольства. Смех звучал холодно и с горечью.

– Ты осуждаешь Темную Скорбь, но готов вверить себя мечу с таким пестрым прошлым. Испепелитель и Ледяная Скорбь уже столкнулись друг с другом – столкнулись на святой земле – и всё закончилось ничем. А теперь мы будем драться у подножия Ледяного Трона, возле его вместилища сил, и ты надеешься победить его с ним?

– Я вверяю себя Свету, а не мечу, – не желая переубеждать, Тирион сжал губы.

– Я тоже вверил себя Свету как-то раз, Тирион, – Дарион пнул свой доспех в сторону, повернулся и пошел к кузне. – С тех пор, про веру я довольно много усвоил.

У Тириона засосало под ложечкой. Дарион поступал угрожающе глупо. Разве он не видит, куда ведёт этот путь? Он так ослеплен горем и жаждой воздать по заслугам? Просто стоять и смотреть, пока всё случится, Тирион не мог. Только не ещё раз.

– Если не веришь, хоть прислушайся к рассудку, – крикнул Тирион ему вслед.

– Я как раз к нему и прислушиваюсь, – ответил Дарион, – А ты, очевидно, нет. Можешь взять своих драгоценных мастеров, построить трибуны, колизеи и устраивать свои летние игрища, но затем – уходи. Мы же пойдем на приступ Цитадели Ледяной Короны. В руках с Темной Скорбью.

– Прошу, – сказал Тирион в отчаянии и в таком же в отчаянии протянул руку. Впервые за многие годы он ощутил себя старым.

– Я сказал — уходи.

Дарион отвернулся от него.

– Проклятье, Таелан, ты когда-нибудь меня выслушаешь?

Слова сорвались прежде, чем Тирион понял, что они значат. Имя Таелана эхом отразилось от стен и его услышал каждый в этом зале, но Тириона это имя оглушило. В глазах вдруг запекло: кажется, теперь был его черед разрыдаться. Дарион остановился, развернулся и недоверчиво посмотрел на Тириона, словно видел его первый раз.

Гнетущая, густая и тяжелая, как прибрежный туман, тишина казалась вечной, какой должна быть сама смерть.

– У тебя — его меч, – сказал Дарион напоследок, – но ты — не мой отец.

Без единого звука двое рыцарей встали перед Тирионом, чтобы вывести его из зала. Он знал, что время радушного приема истекло. Позже, когда он вернулся на турнир, Мариэль Чистосердечная помогла нанести мазь на то место, куда его ударил Дарион. Место удара жгло огнем, но от прощальных слов Дариона жгло гораздо сильней.

***

Оставшись наедине с самим собой, Тирион сел на треснутый камень и задумался обо всём, что потерял. Вилфред Непопамс пал жертвой своей же гордыни. Из-за встречных обвинений в лживости и вероломстве, сотрудничество Альянса и Орды стало ещё ненадежнее, чем было. И последний удар: с позором выяснилось, что весь турнир построен поверх сети нерубианских развалин. Посреди этих развалин как раз и сидел Тирион. Рядом с обломками колизея. Хвала Свету, что хотя бы отважнейшие из защитников смогли снова победить Ануб’арака, уже и так дважды воскресшего.

Авангард дорого заплатил за турнир: жизнями солдат и боевым духом. Тирион всмотрелся в озерцо у своих ног и в отражении заметил, что за время кампании в Нордсколе в его глазах появилась усталость. Он побледнел и стал похож на нежить Плети. Но не так уж важно на кого он похож – турнир обернулся настоящей катастрофой. В чем смысл всего этого? Эти храбрые мужчины и женщины в самом деле умерли за Авангард? Или они сложили головы только за его смехотворную убежденность восстановить то, что он потерял давным-давно?

Арелас и Джарен могли бы высказать несколько суждений на этот счет, если бы здесь, на турнире, из-за заговора культистов их не убили. Их похоронили на островерхом холме возле колизея, могила у могилы, бок о бок. Как же Тириону не хватало тех споров.

По телу пробежал холодок, и Тирион понял, что не один. Он поднял голову, и увиденное застало его врасплох: Дарион Могрейн и трое его рыцарей стояли поверх воды, оледеневшей по их жуткому велению.

– Дарион.

Тирион говорил хрипло, и сердечнее приветствовать не смог.

– Тирион, – ответил Дарион. На этот раз он пришел в доспехах, а его голос, похоже, снова принадлежал ему полностью. – Это Крок Гроза Плети, избранный мною защитник. С ним Иллирия Поздневечерняя, главная конюшая, и Зор’бе Кровопускатель, главный оружейник. Их шатер разместят у северного фасада колизея. Надеюсь, что этого будет достаточно.

Сперва Тирион настолько обалдел, что не мог ни постичь умом сказанное, ни ответить. На какой-то миг он подумал, что его должно быть разыгрывают.

– Да, – ответил он осторожно. – Достаточно.

Сбоку от Тириона орк по имени Крок шагнул вперед и кивнул.

– Будь здрав, верховный лорд Фордринг, – сказал он грубо и смело, как свойственно его расе. – Для меня честь быть на твоем турнирном поле и выступать от имени моих братьев и сестер на твоей арене.

Тирион вновь обрел свою властная учтивость.

– Честь принять тебя и для нас, Крок Гроза Плети. Жду не дождусь увидеть воочию твое мастерство в бою.

Поклонившись, Крок и двое других рыцарей вышли и оставили верховных лордов с воспоминанием об их ссоре.

– Орочий защитник, – заметил Тирион. – Интересный выбор.

– Чтобы дать понять, – ответил Дарион. – Что расовые склоки не так важны для нас, рыцарей смерти, и как должно быть для всех, кто столкнулся с таким врагом, как наш. Мы должны быть в одном строю, в конце концов.

Тирион сдержал глупую ухмылку.

– Конечно, – сказал он, а затем добавил. – Если ты решил поднять на смех мой турнир, Дарион…

– Не решил.

Между ними вновь повисла тишина. Тирион сидел на камне, а Дарион стоял поверх оледеневшей водной глади. Потом рыцарь смерти стал осторожно подходить к Тириону. Под его сапогами трещал лед, тот замерзал, таял и опять замерзал с каждым шагом. Затем Дарион без слов сел рядом с Тирионом. Тишина ощущалась такой же, как и в Мрачном Своде тремя днями ранее, но прежней враждебности совсем не было. Тирион слегка удивился: если и было что-то неловкое между ними, так это безмолвие.

– Знаешь, почему я дал ордену имя Черного Клинка? – спросил Дарион наконец.

У Тириона неожиданно вырвался смешок. Похоже, от новых привычек так же трудно избавиться, как и от старых. Дарион повернул голову в шлеме, чтобы взглянуть на него. Тирион покачал головой.

– Нет, не знаю.

– Потому что мы – оружие, Тирион. Закаленное и стойкое, холодное и беспощадное. Наш путь – путь боли и смерти. Так выпал наш жребий, и мы не отвергаем его.

Дарион не спеша взялся за шлем и снял его. На лице рыцаря виднелись бороздки шрамов от замерзших слез. Он мягко положил шлем на колени и посмотрел на своё отражение в воде. Какие мысли оно ему навеяло, Тирион мог лишь догадываться.

– Но оружию не быть лучше длани владельца, – продолжал он. – И поэтому, такое оружие, как Темная Скорбь, нужно вложить в особую длань. Могучую. Безупречную.

Сказав, он повернулся к Тириону. Где-то в его глазах, за пеленой жуткого свечения, таилась позабытая человечность.

– В серебряную длань.

И тут-то Тириона озарило. Дарион пришел не высмеивать турнир; он пришел примириться.

– Победителю этого турнира, – тихо сказал Тирион, не то спросив, не то решив.

Дарион кивнул.

– Вот почему я решил поддержать турнир. Я…

Он замолчал, как будто хотел обдумать, продолжать или нет.

– Наверное, я поспешил и не разглядел мастерство здешних защитников. Сойтись в бою с Королем-Предателем, в его же владениях, и одержать победу… это и впрямь впечатляет.

Тирион не спешил отвечать и пристально смотрел на Дариона.

– Да, - сказал он, ничуть не восхищаясь собой. – Турнир взрастил несколько отменных солдат.

Он колебался, как и Дарион прежде, и в душе спорил сам с собой. В конце концов, одно из двух мнений взяло вверх.

– Безусловно, кто-то из них докажет, что достоин взять в руки тот клинок.

Вглядевшись, Тирион знал что увидит: мерцание чувств в мертвых глазах Дариона, пусть и слабое.

– Мои рыцари помогут восстановить арену, – ответил он. – А затем Гроза Плети выберет и испытает тех, кто захочет этот клинок себе. За мной будет окончательное решение.

– Как пожелаете, верховный лорд Могрейн.

Дарион поднялся, кивнул на прощание, взял шлем под мышку и стал уходить. Он шел по ледяной тропинке, а Тирион смотрел ему вслед, пока внутри разыгрывалась душевная буря из-за ещё одного решения.

\- Халфорд и Гримтонг, – окликнул он Дариона, когда тот уже едва мог расслышать. Обернувшись, Дарион взглянул через плечо и озадаченно посмотрел. - Двое искуснейших кузнецов Авангарда, – объяснил Тирион. Итак, дело сделано. - Без сомнения, ты найдешь их помощь неоценимой.

Издали Тириону показалось, что на лице Дариона мелькнула слабая улыбка.

\- Спасибо, Испепеляющий.

Тирион вдруг смутился.

\- Этот титул принадлежит Александросу Могрейну, – сказал он.

– Как и ещё несколько, – ответил Дарион. Он повернулся и пошел в затемненный конец пещеры. Его голос едва был слышен, но для Тириона те слова прогрохотали громче грома. – Они подошли бы тебе все, – сказал он почти что тоскливо.

После тех слов Дарион не обернулся. Тирион смотрел, как он исчезает из виду и вновь оставляет его наедине.

– Черный клинок вложить в серебряную длань, – сказал он вслух. Он осмелился ещё раз взглянуть на своё отражение и подумал, что стал выглядеть чуточку лучше.

Немного погодя Тирион вернулся из подземных нерубианских развалин, чтобы оценить обстановку. Солнце миновало зенит несколько часов назад и теперь мягко опускалось за горы на западе: те казались совсем крошечными рядом с башней Мрачного Свода. Её длинная тень тянулась на восток по гряде и словно касалась турнирной площадки. Тирион задумался о ней и улыбнулся.

Повсюду солдаты Авангарда и разного рода добровольцы работали без устали, чтобы отремонтировать то, что было разрушено нападением Артаса. Крок Гроза Плети и рыцари смерти разбили шатры между торговых рядов. Несколько торговцев брезгливо наморщились при виде новых соседей, но остальные пришли в восторг, увидев новых покупателей. Серебряный Союз и Похитители Солнца всё ещё ужинали в разных концах колизея, но от едкой, как дым, вражды не осталось и следа.

По пути в Серебряный Павильон, проходя мимо трибун, он заметил мальчишку и человека – торговца – которого смутно помнил; тот в нетерпении поглядывал на Арену Защитников. Следя за ними взглядом, Тирион приметил двух с виду похожих бойцов: человека из Штормграда и орка из Оргриммара, те как раз садились в сёдла.

– И за кого ты будешь болеть, Тимоти? – спросил торговец.

Мальчишка показал прямо на орка.

– За него, папа.

Торговец, казалось, удивился.

– Правда? – спросил он. – Почему?

Тимоти пожал плечами.

– Он мне нравится.

Отец высоко поднял брови, но, похоже, объяснение принял. Он вынул из кармана монету и бросил её парню, стоявшему в проходе между рядов.

– Один золотой на Оргриммар.

Затем он встал, поднял руки к лицу и крикнул что было духу на ломанном орочьем:

\- Ло-катр огор!

Орк и человек озадаченно посмотрели на торговца. Тирион наблюдал, как орк смотрит то на отца, то на сияющего сына и его широкую улыбку, – до того заразную, что нечего и говорить. Орк без злобы стукнул копьем о щит и крикнул в ответ:

– Лок-тар огар!

Защитник Штормграда хохотнул, и начался самый благородный поединок из тех, что видел Тирион за эти недели.

Тириону шагалось также легко, как и прежде. Возможно, Дарион был прав лишь наполовину, когда говорил о турнире. В глубине душе Тирион глупо надеялся, в каком-то смысле, возвратить те летние лордеронские деньки. Но сама земля теперь отравлена, его дом заполонили фанатики, сбившиеся с истинного пути, а его сына отняли у него навсегда. Он ничего не может сделать, чтобы это изменить.

Но он может – и сможет – отстроить всё заново. Отстроить весь Азерот. Возможно, он сможет создать такой Азерот, где не так уж редко мальчишка мог бы сжать руку отца и от всего сердца поприветствовать орочьего защитника.

Если не касаться частностей, возможно, этот турнир оказался не таким уж пустым зрелищем, в конце концов.


End file.
